A Cat Named Fate
by Innocent Flames
Summary: Fate has always been known to work in mysterious ways, first encounters are no exception and neither are future relationships. Now a chapter story! Rated T to be safe. Amuto. Fluff. RxR.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey there! So my computer doesn't seem to like me so I'm writing from my phone. There might be a few mistakes. I didn't really look it over, just kinda skimmed for any major mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Innocent Flames does not own Shugo Chara! or anything else mentioned in this story. She only owns the plot.**

**Translations:**

**Matsuro ( ****末路****) - Fate**

**Yuki ( ****雪****) - Snow**

**Hime ( ****姫****) - Princess**

**Yukihime ( ****雪姫****) - Snow Princess**

* * *

Splish. Splash. Splish.

The sound of wet clothes sponging against pavement reverberated around the empty neighborhood. 'Could my day literally get any worse?' A soggy girl asked herself. Her black Convers were soaked through, leaving a temporary trail leading her from the river bank back to her apartment. As she walked, she could feel the fabric of her wet jeans rub uncomfortably against her legs, doing nothing to soothe her temperamental state. The red tank top she wore was moist against her stomach and chest and her black hoodie hung limply off her right shoulder, with one of the sleeves still pushed up to her elbow while the other covered her arm and most of her hand. Her dripping pink locks fell flat and plainly against her shoulders with a few strands stuck to her neck and cheeks. Her honey golden eyes were set in a scornful look and her small mouth formed a pout.

'Seriously, how does someone's day get worse than mine?' She kicked a pebble in her path and watched it veer off into the empty street.

Her morning hadn't been all that bad, sure she burned her breakfast and knocked the milk on the floor, but those were trivial compared to what had happened just a few minutes ago.

Because of her somewhat sour morning, she decided the only way to fix that would be to get out of the apartment. It had worked for a while too. She started off by taking a walk in the park, then heading over to the small market, and lastly taking the long scenic route home, which included a calm walk along the river bank.

The park was awfully nice, there were a handful of kids and married couples, a nice ice cream vendor, with a few young couples sprinkled here and there. The market was a little busy, but she got to look at an array of fine jewelry and clothes. The walk home had started out lovely, the sun had just gone down and the colors of the sunset danced along the small waves of the river.

Everything was peaceful, until a group of rowdy boys came from behind her and knocked her into the water. Literally. They knocked her into the river. One of them, a rather tan and fit-looking teen with tousled brown hair and striking green eyes, had the decency to help her out of the water and apologize while his friends laughed their asses off. At which point, she promptly shot them a menacing glare, that had them shaking in their boots, and trudged her way home. This time taking the short way through the neighborhood.

And now, the soppy pinkette has less than a couple blocks to go before she could hide within the safety of her apartment. She could see the tan buildings a few yards away up ahead when suddenly there was a sharp noise, something metal hitting the pavement.

Turning to her right she made out a small black figure shaking beneath a damp piece of cardboard in a dark alleyway. Instinctively, she took a step closer and stuck her head into the alleyway. The figure flinched and withdrew inside the cardboard. Taking more cautious steps, she placed her hand on the cardboard and slowly lifted it up. Underneath was a small black kitten. Slowly, and without thinking, she reached for the trembling feline.

Trying to lean away from her hand, but trembling too heavily to move, it mewled helplessly. Seeing its vulnerability and fear, her hand slowed and stopped just before its head.

"There, there" she cooed "It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you." Retracting her had a bit, she let her index finger slide out towards its nose. The kitten's heavy breathing slowed and it cautiously touched its little pink nose to her skin. Taking that as a positive sign, the pinkette used her middle and index fingers to gently stroke the kitten's soft temple. "That's a good kitty." She stroked her hand along its body and curled its tail around her finger. It purred and stepped closer to her. "What are you doing in a place like this? Huh?" The kitten gave a soft mew and pressed against her leg.

Taking the small creature in her hand, the pinkette stood and held it against her chest. "How about I take you home and give you something to eat?" She brushed her fingers against its soft belly as it pressed its head against her neck.

The pinkette hurried home with the small creature. Jogging up the stairs, she kept her attention on the kitten. Still stroking her fingers against its fur, she walked along the corridor until she reached the three numbers she'd memorized for the past 3 years. Taking her keys from her jacket pocket- it was a miracle they were still in there after she fell into the river- she hurriedly walked into her apartment. Striding past the living room and kitchen, she made her way to her room.

Placing the small, black fuzz ball on her pink bed, situating some pillows around it, she kissed its head and stroked behind its ear. "I'll be right back. I need to go take a shower and then I'll get you some food." The kitten gave a soft mew. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom connected to her bedroom.

During her shower she thought of what she could feed it. She didn't have any cat food. 'I know I have some canned tuna.' She tried to remember what you could feed a cat. 'I could give some pieces of a banana too.'

Once she deemed herself clean enough, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked into her closet, sneaking a peek at the kitten. It was still on the e bed, preoccupied with her bunny stuffed animal. She changed into some black yoga pants, a white tank top, and a grey jacket. Walking back into her room, she saw that the kitten was still attacking Yukihime.

Taking it back into her hand and near her chest she walked back down the hall and into the living room. She placed it back down on her black sofa and walked to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and found a small can of tuna. Using a fork, she scooped out the meat into a small bowl. She grabbed a banana from her fruit bowl and peeled of the skin. Using a knife, she cut the fruit into small pieces. Placing into a different bowl, she picked both of them and sit on the couch next to the kitten. It mewled cutely and climbed into her lap. The pinkette sat the bowls down next to her on the sofa and reached for the TV remote on the coffee table.

Clicking it on, she searched for something good to watch. There was nothing really interesting or eye grabbing. She settled on a station that was airing some anime about pirates. She sat back and placed the remote next to the bowls. The pinkette took some tuna and held it near the kitten's nose. It sniffed at the meat then ate it and licked at her fingers. She smiled and gave it a bit more. Then she picked one of the banana slices. Like the tuna, the kitten sniffed at the banana and then ate it as well. While feeding it, she got a good look at its eyes. They were a light blue, like the sky in the summer. By the time the show was over and the credits were rolling along with some catchy J-pop song, they had eaten the tuna and banana slices, she had eaten the rest when the kitten yawned and layer down in her lap and fell asleep.

She wondered of the kitten was a stray or if he belonged to someone. It was still young so she wouldn't be surprised if it was and just didn't have a collar. She could put fliers around the neighborhood. It couldn't be that far away from its home if it was this small.

Just as she was about to change the channel, her doorbell rang. She looked at the kitten who was still asleep. She gently picked it up into her hands and placed it on one of the blue sofa pillows. Quietly, she walked towards her door and opened it. The first thing she saw were black Convers, slowly looking up she saw long legs clad in dark skinny jeans, a black studded belt around a thin waist, and a white baseball t-shirt with black slaves that reached his elbows and a black collar. When she looked at his face, she could tell he was at least a foot taller than her. Looking at his features she noticed his midnight hair and eyes.

The pinkette continues to state at the beautiful boy until he cleared his throat and held out a hand to her. "Good evening." She took his hand and shook it gently, letting her hand rest in his until he let go. "I just moved in to the apartment next to you." The apartment next to her? When did the other tenant leave?

"Oh, well, welcome to the complex." She smiled at the man, who stared at her and smiled in return. When he didn't make a move to leave, she cleared her throat a bit, "Um, was that all you needed?"

He smiled at her again, "Actually, no." He stuffed one of his hands in his pocket and the other scratched the back of his neck. "Have you seen a kitten around here?"

"A kitten?" she repeated.

He nodded.

"What does it look like?"

"Rather small, black fur, pink nose, blue eyes." He explained, pointing at each feature on him.

"Blue like your eyes?" she smiled at him.

He laughed a bit. "No, much lighter, like sky blue."

She nodded and opened the door for him. "Follow me." She stepped away from the door and walked towards the living room, hearing the door shut and footsteps behind her. She sat on the couch and stroked the kitten's fur. "Is this the culprit?"

The kitten opened its eyes and swatted at her fingers. The man squat in front of the kitten and lightly flicked its nose. "Yeah." he sighed. "Where'd you find him?"

The pinkette giggled and scratched it- him behind the ear. "In an alleyway about a block from here, stuck under a cardboard box." She watched his face go from concerned to amused. "How'd he get out?"

"I was unpacking and left the door open to air out the apartment. Knowing him, he probably chased a butterfly or something. I thought I left him in my room."

She laughed a bit. "Well, lucky you I found him."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, lucky me. I feel like I should give you a reward or something."

"Hm. A reward huh?" He nodded. "How about I can come over and play with him once in a while?"

The man laughed. "Weaved his way into your heart, has he?"

"With a face like that?" She scratched the kitten's chin. "How could he not?"

The man stroked the kitten's back and chuckled. "Sure, that's fine. Though, I wouldn't mind playing with you too." he smirked up at her.

She giggled a bit, her cheeks red with a blush. "What's his name?"

"Promise you won't laugh?"

Oh god, what did he name the poor thing. "Promise."

He scratched the back of his neck. "Matsuro."

She tried to keep it in, she really did. The pinkette shook as she laughed at the name. "Really? That is so cliché."

"Well, because of him, I got to meet you so it can't be that bad." He smiled up at her and she swore her heart stopped for a minute. "I should take him home before he starts to permanently live here." He took the kitten in his hand and stood up. The pinkette smiled and stood up as well. He followed as she led him back to her door.

"I wouldn't really mind."

"I would." the man said, standing in front of the door. Opening it up and stepping outside.

"Really? Why?" She used her foot to keep the door open.

"My cat gets to stay with my beautiful neighbor while I sit around next door alone? That doesn't sound fair." The pinkette blushed profusely at the beautiful comment.

After a few seconds of neither of them moving, the man spoke up. "Ikuto."

"Hm?"

He smiled at her. "My name. It's Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"I don't believe I asked for it." she smirked at him coyly.

"Well, if you're going to be BFF'S with him" he nodded towards the kitten, "we need to know each other's names." Still seeing she wasn't convinced, he added, "You know, for emergency situations." That got a giggle out of her.

Calming down her giggles, she looked at the man. "Hinamori."

"Hinamori..?" He drew out, waiting for her to finish."

She giggled again. "Amu. Hinamori Amu."

Taking her hand in his, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hinamori Amu." he leaned down and kissed the back of her hand. "Until we meet again." He smirked up at her and walked back to his apartment.

Closing her door she looked at the hand Ikuto had kissed and smiled softly. "Well, you certainly do work in mysterious ways."

* * *

**Author's Note: Done! I actually might make a sequel to this. We'll see how it goes over with you guys. Sorry if there were any mistakes. If you liked it please review and tell me if you want another. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey there! So I know I said I'd make a sequel to this if I had enough support and I think I'd actually like to make this a chapter series. I've decided to continue it but I haven't laid out a clear cut path of where I want it to go. Forgive me if updates aren't frequent until I find out where this story will end up. Maybe some of you have some ideas? This story will now be changed to an 'In Progress' work instead of 'Completed'.

Thank you to all the people who read the first chapter and reviewed! It really made my day whenever I got a review notification. I hope you enjoy future chapters of this story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara or its characters in any respect; all rights go to Peach-Pit and associates.

* * *

_Ding. Dong. Ding._

The afternoon bell rang as Amu sauntered out of her last morning class and her last class of the day. The professor of her supposed-to-be last class at two in the afternoon had called it off due to his unorganized schedule. Since she was open for the afternoon, Amu thought she'd go get some lunch at a new café that had opened up near the campus recently before she went to Rikka's house for her tutoring session.

She had just walked across the quad and was heading towards the north entrance when she heard a resounding, and very boy-ish, gasp that had half the quad's population turning their heads in curiosity. Amu was one of them.

At first sight, the only thing she could make out were the backs of thirty-so people, then she spotted an oddly familiar head of auburn hair and eyes greener than summer leaves. His face was a mix of stunned and excited while hers was just plain confused. Then it hit her. It was that guy. The guy that helped her out of the river while his friends laughed their asses off. It had been two weeks since that incident but she remembered it well and she had even cursed them all to hell that night.

"You!" they both screamed in recognition, pointing their fingers at each other.

The auburn-haired male sat up from his position on the picnic blanket that was laid out on the campus lawn and jogged over to her. He was wearing black Adidas and matching soccer pants with a green t-shirt and a dark hoodie tied around his waist.

Before he could get a word out, Amu's mouth moved without her brain's consent. "What the hell are you doing here?"

That got a chuckle out of him and the pinkette quickly blushed in embarrassment. "I go here," he said simply. "And I'm guessing you do too." She nodded her head and there was a long pause before either of them said anything else. "I, um, wanted to apologize again for what my friends did. You, uh, didn't get sick or anything did you?" he asked bashfully.

"No. I'm good. Fit as a fiddle. Besides, it's fine. You weren't the one who pushed me." she said a little cautiously.

"Good, good." he nodded. "Sorry I couldn't get them to apologize to you. Their all my seniors and you were gone before I could do anything." He looked back at the group he had been sitting with and then back to her.

"It's cool, um…" Amu trailed off waiting to hear her savior's name.

He stood there for a moment until he caught her drift. "Oh! Kukai. Souma Kukai."

"Well, thanks Souma-san."

"Kukai. You can just call me Kukai." He interjected.

"Kukai." She nodded her head. It was quiet for a bit before the boy spoke up again.

"And you are…?" He paused, waiting for her to fill in the blank.

"Oh, um, it's Hinamori. Hinamori Amu."

"Well, Hinamori, please allow me to make up for my upperclassmen's behavior that day. I'll buy you lunch. Anywhere you want. My treat." His grin got wider the more he spoke.

Amu eyed him up and down before she gave in. Free lunch didn't sound so bad. "Sure, I guess. There's a new café around the corner. I was going there anyways."

"Cool. I'll go get my bag. Wait right here." The pinkette watched the autumn-haired boy jog off to his group of friends. He picked up his bag, a moss-green, two-strap back-pack that vaguely reminded her of a turtle, and waved a quick good-bye before returning to her. "So, where to?"

His grin was infectious and Amu found herself giving him a small smile. She led the boy through the entrance and around the corner to a quaint, two-story building fashioned in brick. It was quite cute with small potted plants hanging from the overhang.

Kukai rushed ahead of her and opened the door for the pinkette. "Ladies first."

Amu smirked at him, "Well aren't you a gentleman."

He grinned back and shrugged his shoulders, "I try."

As he had promised, Kukai paid for their lunch; a chocolate drizzle croissant, an apple fritter, and two mochas, one with a shot of vanilla.

Finding a table by a large window, they sat and made small talk while eating their pastries.

"So, Hinamori, what's your dream?"

Amu giggled at that. "My dream?"

"Yeah. You're going to college for a reason, right? What's your goal for the future."

Amu paused and sipped her mocha. "I plan on becoming a teacher so I'm majoring in education while I tutor kids in high school for experience."

"That sounds nice. I bet you'd be an awesome teacher, Hinamori-sensei." Kukai teased, giving the pinkette a wink.

She smirked back at him, "Alright wise-guy, what's your dream?"

Finishing off his fritter, the boy took a moment to lick his fingers of any residual frosting. "I'm on a soccer scholarship so I hope to one day make it as a professional player. I'm also taking classes in health and physical fitness so, if that doesn't work out, I can transition into being a personal trainer."

"Looks like you've planned it all out." Amu gazed wistfully out the window.

Kukai smirked, "Just barely."

Taking the final drink of her mocha, Amu glanced at her wrist watch. "I should get home." She rose to her feet, watching the boy do the same, and collected her trash, "I need to get home to get the materials for one of my tutoring sessions."

Kukai glanced at the clock near the entrance, "I don't have to be at practice for another two hours so I can walk with you." He paused to take a glance at the pinkette. "If that's alright?"

Amu thought about it for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not?"

The pair spent the next fifteen minutes chatting while walking to Amu's apartment complex. She found out that he was only a year older than her and had four older brothers; Kaidou, Shuusei, Unkai, and Rento. He found out that she had a younger sister who was just finishing her last year of elementary school and she had a soft spot for anything remotely related to chocolate.

"It's this complex up ahead." Amu stated.

Climbing the stairs, Kukai couldn't help but look around. "This is a pretty nice place. How much do you make with your tutoring jobs?"

Amu giggled. "Not that much. That money goes into savings and groceries. My parents said they'd cover my rent for the first year to let me settle in."

"That's nice of them."

She hummed and stopped at the top of the stairs, taking a moment to process what she was currently seeing.

Her neighbor was currently leaning on her door, wearing black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a white v-neck, with Matsuro cuddled against his chest.

Ikuto turned towards Amu and poked the black kitten on the nose. "Look Matsuro, Mommy's home."

The kitten mewed softly while Amu giggled. "Very funny, Ikuto."

Kukai stepped up behind her, a bit awkwardly.

Ikuto glanced towards the boy behind his pinkette, giving him a good once-over before giving a small fake gasp. "Are you cheating on me, Amu?" Ikuto said with fake apprehension, nodding towards Kukai.

Amu scoffed while Kukai panicked. Before she could explain, Kukai was quick to jump in. "It's not like that, I swear. Hinamori didn't tell me she had a boyfriend either." He raised his hands in surrender.

Ikuto almost cracked up at that while Amu sighed, "Relax Kukai. Ikuto's just joking. We aren't a couple. Right, Ikuto?"

"Right." Ikuto nodded towards the pinkette and then smirked. "We just have a child together."

Amu glared towards the bluenette. "Matsuro's a cat not a baby."

"Kitten, actually."

"Ikuto." Amu stepped towards him, ready to hit him if need be.

He took that opportunity and snatched the pinkette into his arms with Matsuro grasped carefully in one hand and whispered into her ear. "Amu." She struggled against his chest while blushing profusely.

Watching the scene before him, Kukai figured it was time for him to leave. "So, I'll be out of your way. See you tomorrow at school, Amu?" he said backing his way down the stairs.

Amu stopped her attempt at getting out of Ikuto's arms and gave him a quick wave. "Yeah, sure!"

Ikuto unwrapped his arms from around her and stepped back from the angry pinkette as she turned towards him.

"What was that?" Amu asked, hands on her hips

"Just a little teasing." Ikuto smirked.

Amu sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

Ikuto's smirk widened. "Definitely."

She sighed even harder and leaned against the railing.

"Better get used to it, honey." Ikuto leaned against her door. "I'm naturally playful." He gave her a quick wink and stroked Matsuro's belly.

Amu smiled sarcastically at him. "Cute." She pushed herself from the railing and shoved him from her door with her hip. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get materials for my tutoring session."

Ikuto stepped into her apartment before she could close the door. "I have a favor to ask." He looked pleadingly towards her.

"What is it?" Amu asked, a little exhausted, walking down the hall.

"I have to go to a meeting at six and I probably won't be home till late at night, so would it be alright if you watch Matsuro for the night? I don't really trust him alone."

Amu picked up a high school English textbook from her desk in the living room and then turned towards Ikuto. "Sure. I get back from my session at five so you can drop him off then." Amu walked with him back towards the entrance.

Ikuto opened the door for the pinkette. "Thanks Amu." He leaned down to gently kiss her cheek.

She watched him saunter back into his apartment with a smirk on his face. When the door closed she gasped out a soft "No problem."

She stared at his apartment door, blush spreading throughout her body, before scurrying down the stairs and towards Rikka's house with one question clouding her mind.

'_What was that?'_

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, how was the second chapter? Everything you dreamed of? Reviews are always welcome and encouraged, please tell me how I did and if you liked Kukai's introduction. Sorry if there were any mistakes. I'm so weird about describing character's clothing; I literally just took Ikuto's outfit off of a model on YESSTYLE. Tune in next chapter and you'll find out what Ikuto's job is! Maybe some of you have some guesses?


End file.
